


Jumped

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [63]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Pre Relationship, apparently i just really love writing social commentary into my fics, at least not yet, casual reminder that clones are not white, descriptions of violence, he will eventually, loudmouth really cannot understand just how much rabble trusts him, not much detail but its there, to go to him first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Rabble gets jumped and Loudmouth helps him out.





	Jumped

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that apparently I had to write after a conversation with [Jesse.](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) Thank you for being so encouraging.  
> There may end up being a follow up fic of the results if I ever get the inspo to write it.   
> This takes place while they are still in high school.

Loudmouth jogged to the front door when he heard the doorbell. He wasn’t expecting anyone, and he was having a rare evening alone, his parents were actually out for a couple hours. He certainly wasn’t expecting what ended up being behind the door when he opened it.

Rabble stood there looking like he got dragged through hell. He had a bloody nose that had dripped all down his face and onto his shirt, it was also all over his hand where he had attempted to stop it. His eyes looked like they were already darkening, and he had his other arm wrapped around his stomach. Though he wasn’t sure if it was due to pain or he was just upset. 

Loudmouth took this all in, in less than a moment, “Oh Rab’ika! Come in! What happened?” 

He could see Rabble curl in on himself, “Got jumped on the way home.” He didn’t seem inclined to say anything else yet, so Loudmouth stayed quiet, knowing he would share when he was ready.

Loudmouth couldn’t decide what he felt stronger, worry for Rabble, or a furious rage at the assholes who did this to him. The thought that  _ anyone _ could harm him made his blood boil. 

Rabble was quiet until Loudmouth sat him down in the bathroom, getting the washcloth wet to start cleaning him up. “It was that group of those popular kids who are nasty to everyone who isn’t them.” He paused as Loudmouth helped him out of his shirt, who made a soft sound of sympathy at the bruises already forming on his chest and stomach. Loudmouth knew  _ exactly _ what those felt like, and his heart  _ ached  _ for Rabble. He never should have had to feel this, not the physical pain, or the hate that people had for those who were different. 

“Mischief had to work, and Ruckus had a project he needed to finish at home, I told them I’d be fine. I could walk home on my own. I really had just wanted to walk through the abandoned field and check on the big garter snake that lives in the rock wall.” Loudmouth nodded, smiling softly, remembering the big, pretty snake Rabble showed him.

“I heard them coming, but I thought they were just going to pass me by. Instead they grabbed me. I tried to defend myself, like Chief taught me, and I got a few good hits in, but there were too many of them.” Rabble’s voice started to break, but he kept up his account, almost like he now  _ needed _ to get it out. “They really started in on me after that, and called me names like “freak” and “faggot”, ripping the flowers I had put in my hair.” 

“I just don’t understand how they can be so  _ hateful _ .” Rabble’s voice finally broke as he leaned against Loudmouth’s chest, openly weeping, unable to hold it in any longer. Loudmouth wrapped his arms around Rabble, pulling him into his lap, being as careful as he could of his injuries. Rabble held tight onto the front of Loudmouth’s shirt, tears soaking through. Loudmouth knew he’d have to do something soon to calm him down or he would work himself into a panic attack. 

Loudmouth started rubbing soothing circles on Rabble’s back, “You’re okay now, Rab’ika. You’re safe. I’ve got you. Just breathe with me, okay?” Rabble slowly started to calm as Loudmouth took slow deep breaths between his softly repeated the words. He kept his face hidden, but Loudmouth knew he was doing better as his grip was eased up.

Rabble finally took a deep shuddering breath, “Thank you, Lud’ika.”

Loudmouth hugs him again before grabbing the cloth again to gently wipe his face. “Of course, Rab’ika. You’re my best friend, I’m here for you.” He paused for a moment, before asking, “Why didn’t you just go straight to Mischief?”

“I was worried he would just go after them, and well, obviously, I would have been able to stop him. If Chief intimidates them, they’ll still just try and get me alone. I need to do it myself.” Rabble looked down, unable to meet his eyes, “I was hoping that maybe you could help me make a plan?”

Loudmouth was torn. He could absolutely understand why Rabble didn’t go to Mischief, because Loudmouth was honestly tempted to do what he would, and go after the assholes himself. _ No one _ could treat Rabble like that and get away with it. But he also understood Rabble’s logic. If he could get them to back off on his own, they might respect him enough to leave him alone, no matter how much they still hate him.

Really, it was no contest, Rabble was his  _ best friend _ , Loudmouth would do  _ anything _ for him, even help him prepare to confront a group of nasty bullies. 

Though Loudmouth was almost more worried about telling Mischief about their plan. “Of course Rab’ika. Anything to help. But let’s get you fixed up first before we do anything else.” 

Rabble looked up with such hope in his eyes, his smile was still a bit watery, but it was genuine.

“Thank you, Lud’ika. I knew I could count on you.” 

Loudmouth hugged him gently before sitting him back up to finish cleaning his wounds. He knew, with a little planning, they could get through this together. 


End file.
